114453-9-23-nexus-report-tldr
Content ---- That would be nice. No more having to farm flairs when I change character to have a fancy-looking mount. Overall, nothing special on this particular Nexus Report...if anything at all. | |} ---- Well, lots of bug fixes. Which is always a good thing. It depends on when we start getting more news. | |} ---- :( Those poor, dopey bunnies. I'm kinda dreading what that looks like :o | |} ---- ---- ---- There's a little. The list of bug fixes going into the PTR is important to the overall discussion of where the PTR content is going through rollback and roll forward. If you watched the stream, the Defile does look like a lot of fun and I'm looking forward to it. Halloween appears to be coming this year (they said they'd have an announcement on it soon, but did check the date before saying so, leading me to believe they may be waiting for October). To be fair, people asked in the last stream (and my TL;DR) for more information about the solo and casual content. Which is what we got; the Defile looks like a great zone that will have dailies, challenges, path quests, etc. But there isn't much to say about it. It's solo content. It'll have dailies, challenges, path quests, etc. Most of the questions floating by were about when Drop 3 and the megaservers are coming, something they specifically said they had no immediate reports about. In the stream, I asked those questions. CRB_Caydiem responded that, while they may have internal timelines they don't have a public one yet. That way, if something comes up and it has to be pushed back for QA purposes, we don't flay Carbine alive any more than we would have. So they have a target (of course) but they haven't signed off on the day yet, so they can't really tell us. There is a discussion going on about that somewhere on the forums. I kind of hope for October 3rd for both, but I'm not too worried personally. I've got enough shit to do. But yeah, almost all the information was visual (that challenge was awesome). Tony seemed to be constantly watching the screens instead of interviewing the guest, which was funny because the guests seemed to be ignoring him. All the rest, what were they going to tell us? Last week, people criticized them for not bringing on a lead to talk about casual and solo content. Yesterday that's what we got. It's our fault for not really actually having any questions about solo content. We had the opportunity and almost no one was asking questions about the solo experience. | |} ---- ---- Well, hopefully next week they have Cougar on for that extra-long QA session that should predate the megaserver drop. Failing that, maybe a systems design lead? | |} ---- ---- Did you see the PTR patch notes? Not really that many bug fixes. | |} ---- ---- Or a web page like we got for the last two drops to keep us interested. | |} ---- I'm disappointed our server will be called Entity, somewhat. I'll always remember that I voted for Darkwitch. EDIT: Next week's Metal Monday should be fun. We'll talk about metal in the Middle East. | |} ---- I'm disappointed too. We're gonna be known as the bad guys. BOOOOO At least PVP seems to have some tight competition between two titles... I think the PVP people are bitter and voting Entity to mess with us!!!!! | |} ---- And especially embarrassing if the story of the Entity ends in drop 3. So that a year down the line, people will go, "Entity?" "Oh yeah, he was an old story boss during vanilla. Come with me, we'll go kill him real quick so you can see what that fight was like." | |} ---- Actually had that happen with a guildie who didn't know who Ragnaros was before the launch of Cata. | |} ---- Oh, right in the MMO feels. :( | |} ---- Wow, I didn't even think of that... | |} ---- ---- It sounds like you are a better person than I am and didn't spoil yourself by reading the mined data. And don't forget that Ragnaros was originally just an end boss in vanilla WoW, and not even the main adversary like the Entity is for us, yet was iconic enough to be brought back. | |} ---- Not really better, I just don't have the time to search for data. I've got too much going on in-game. We're talking about new players coming in and seeing these server names, though. That's the only real issue here (we won't be seeing the server names when we log in, they're just the first things people see to judge us). And they're going to see Entity. They could have seen Darkwitch. My problem is that if you don't know what the Entity is, it's a very boring looking name because, unlike Darkwitch which is 100% awesome no matter what, and the other three names, which look like lore names, Entity is an actual word and is going to look like the name glitched. Players will look up and see Entity (PVE) and feel like they're on some process server. It doesn't look like a name of anything until you're level 30-something and know the lore. Then you're unimpressed because you realize the Entity is a giant, skinny, purple monster with a god complex. Our server would essentially be named after the Nexus villain equivalent of Prince. | |} ---- ---- I choked on my hot chocolate. Bahahahaa. | |} ---- I actually mispelled his last name (I've heard it said a lot, but never written, so I thought it was native German; it's been Anglicanized). His name is Huell Howser. He made a lot of TV shows about the back roads and off-the-map places about California. I had actually seen a few California's Gold shows before and he had a pretty distinctive style. I also read he was a radio show host at some point. I probably wouldn't have known about him if San Fransisco friends of mine weren't constantly asking me to drop by. | |} ---- So difficult to avoid spoilers. So, so difficult. | |} ---- Look, there's no getting around it. The Entity. | |} ---- Formally known as The Artist, Formally known as the Prince >:D | |} ---- That's what Dinwitt is doing his best not to spoil, that the reason the Entity exists was Nazrek's unaccounted for addition of Prince's Purple Rain to the Genesis Prime experiment. | |} ----